Description of Prior Art
For over two centuries fluid has been heated in what has been called a "Boiler". This fluid has been heated in its entire mass and changed to steam pressure which was lead from a high part of the boiler or a steam dome for use in an engine or other purpose. While this system provided a steam at moderate pressure and used very successfully in engines and turbines, but with very low efficiency because of heat losses from radiation, condensation, low heat from poor heat utilization, through boiler shell, plumbing and engine parts; always suffering a severe loss of energy because of the necessity of periodically blowing, with much boiler energized fluid, the sediment and sludge which accumulated in the bottom, walls and tubing, from the bottom of the boiler. A boiler having this mass of pressurized and energized fluid inside always caused a very serious danger of a "blockbuster" type explosion, in the event of accident, which necessitated a very heavy safety factor being built into such an entire structure. Entire power plants, boats and ocean liners have been blown up because of these explosions causing great loss of life property, regardless of the heavy structures, because of unexpected accidents, such as bombs torpedoes, collisions and the like. The terrific damage is caused by the sudden release of the mass of accumulated energy flashing to steam.